Traditional boiler temperature measuring devices measure temperatures for a certain spot, which can't precisely determine the temperature distribution information in a multi-burner furnace environment.
The objective of the disclosure is using 2-CCD multi-spectral imaging technology having two channels, simultaneously captures two light images to generate precise flame temperature images of any targeted coal burner in a multi-burner boiler environment. The two light ratio method can minimize the impact on the flame temperature measurement caused by flame soot and thus can greatly increase the temperature measurement accuracy.
With the detailed temperature information from points to areas inside a furnace, measures can be taken to adjust the burner outputs to balance the temperature distribution inside the furnace to improve the combustion performance and reduce pollutant emission.